Sonic Tales: Man I feel like a woman
by NightSlayer344
Summary: Sonic transforms into a girl after helping out Tails with one of his experiment. Sonic has to spend the next day in his new female body until Tails can change him back to his boy self. Can Sonic survive from the people of Station Square who like his new look before it's too late. Let's see what awaits for him. The sixth entry of Sonic Tales.
1. Chapter 1

_Sometimes heroes have those good days and those bad days. Unfortunately for Sonic, it's gonna be one those bad days. This is one bad day that Sonic won't ever forget in long time as this day will haunt him for the rest of his life. Let's join the hedgehog as he is hanging out with his buddy Tails, watching a marathon of 'The Twilight Zone' at Tails' place, after a day of foiling one of Eggman's plan. _

Tails' house

"And that concludes the 'The Twilight Zone' marathon, I wish you all a goodnight and farewell." Tv announcer said as a yellow fox turned off the tv. "Well that was fun to watch, right Sonic?" Asked Tails to his blue hedgehog friend, sitting next to him on the couch.

"Sure was buddy, I have to say Tails; you were right 'The Twilight Zone' is pretty awesome, I can't wait to see more episode. I just wish Honey was here to join us after we beaten Eggman, but she's busy with something." Sonic said getting up from the couch stretching his muscle from sitting on the couch for hours. "See I told you so Sonic that it's pretty good show." Tails said proudly. "Well its getting late Tails." Sonic looking at the clock. "I better head home, I'll see ya tomorrow." Sonic said heading towards the exit.

"Sonic WAIT!" Tails shouted making Sonic stop dead in his track. "Yeah Tails what's ups?" Sonic wondering why Tails stopped him. "I forgot to ask, if you can help me on a quick experiment. It won't take much of your time." Tails pleaded. "Well...okay Tails, I got some time to spare." Sonic agreed. "Great! Follow me to the lab behind the house." Tails said walking to his lab with Sonic following him.

Moments later

"So Tails, what is this experiment you're testing?" Sonic said watching Tails going through his cabinet of tubes. "Remember our adventure fighting the Zeti, well remember when we saw some the Wisp on Lost Hex?" Tails said as he approach Sonic with a tube filled with a pink liquid in it. "Oh yeah, now I remember, but what do they have to the experiment?" Sonic asked sitting on a chair. "Well Sonic the experiment is this tube right here." Tails stated showing the tube to Sonic. "What it will do is allow you to speak and understand the Wisp. I was hoping if it does work, we can go back and to Lost Hex and try to speak to them and learned more about them." Tails cheerfully said. "Cool, let me have the tube Tails" Sonic said confidently reaching out for the tube.

"Alright, here you go Sonic" Tails said giving Sonic the tube, which Sonic drank the whole thing. "Hmmm...yum cherry flavored." Sonic said happily empting the tube leaving a pink mustache on his face. "Cherry flavor really?!" Tails shocked that the liquid tasted like cherries, but quickly shook it off. "Nevermind, now to test it." Tails said running off to his closet. "How are we gonna test it?" Sonic said wiping off the liquid mustache on his face. "With this; the Miles Electric!" Tails proudly stated.

"I have some recordings on my Miles Electric from Yacker before he left home. If the experiment works, you should be able to understand what Yacker says." Tails excitedly said, getting the recording ready. "Wait can't you just use your Miles Electric to translate the wisp language like you did before Yacker went home?" Sonic asked his fox friend. "Yeah about that, I kinda erase the data for that on Miles Electric." Tails said embarrassed. "How come?" Sonic asked, now curious that his friend would such a thing like that. "I was trying to….." Tails said trying to find the right words. "Yes?" Sonic said at the edge of his seat. "download a song." Tails said finishing his sentence. "And what song might that be?" Sonic continuing asking. Tails face then turned really red as a tomato. "'I Want It That Way' by the Backstreet Boys." Tails said covering his face from embarrassment. Sonic then busted out laughing. "Are gonna help me or not Sonic?" Tails said annoyed from Sonic laughter."Yeah I will, especially after you gave me a great laugh." Sonic said, getting ready.

As Sonic finished listening to the recording he nodded in disappointed. "I'm sorry buddy, but I can't understand a thing." Sonic said. "Aw man I was really hoping it would work. Well thanks for help Sonic, I appreciate it." Tails said watching Sonic leaving his house. "No problem Tails, glad I can help. Now I gotta*Yawn*hit the hay." Sonic said yawning heading for the exit. "By the way Tails, 'Ain't nothin but a heartache.'" Sonic sang, teasing Tails before leaving. "Get out!" Tails said annoyed. "Haha just messing with ya bro, see ya." Sonic said as he finally left.

Tails looked out his window to check to see if Sonic left completely the area. "Good he's completely gone." Tails said happily as he pulled out his Miles Electric, which he played 'I Want It That Way' and started dancing with the beat of the music. "I can't help it, it's a pretty catchy song." Tails said continuing to dancing to the song.

The next morning at Sonic's house

"*Yaaaawn*" said a yawning feminine voice waking up from the sun's light hitting her face through the bedroom window. The blue female hedgehog got up from bed as her eyes were still closed from sleeping. The blue female hedgehog then looked at herself at the mirror. "Huh...I wonder how that pretty girl got in my house." said the female hedgehog as she walked away from the mirror. She then stop dead in her tracks and ran back to mirror. "WAIT! WHAT!". It was then realize that the female hedgehog was than other than Sonic who changed into a female hedgehog. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sonic screamed. Sonic looked carefully to see that she now has a light blue ponytail hairstyle which was covering one of her emerald eyes.

"This I must be a dream. Yeah that's it I'm just dreaming, I'll just pinch myself and this nightmare will be all over and everything will be 'Happy Gilmore'." Sonic started to pinch herself hard, but it ended up hurting him/herself. "OUCH!" Sonic screamed. "This bad, so so so bad." Sonic said panicky in her new female voice. "It's like every fangirl's dream come true and I hate it." Sonic said as she looked backed at herself at the mirror. "But my face is so…..beautiful." Sonic said dreamily rubbing her face. Sonic has never seen a girl so beautiful before as she kept on looking her reflection on the mirror. "Wait? What am I doing? I can't fall in love with myself, thats just weird." Sonic said to herself. "This is so...wizard." Sonic said looking at her female body covered by her Batman pajamas. "It was probably Tails' experiment that did this, I gotta see him. I just hope he doesn't put the moves on me cause of my looks." Sonic said as she quickly put on Sonic's trademark shoes and gloves and left to Tails' house in her pajamas at top speed. "At least I still got my speed with me." Sonic said in relief.

At Tails' house

"For the last time Mr. President, I ain't helping you create your own weapons of mass destruction!" Tails said, angrily hanging up the phone."Gosh, thats like the fourth time he called this week." Tails stated. Suddenly there was knock on Tails' door. "That better not be the President himself again." Tails hoped, walking to open the his door.

"Look Mr. President I…" Tails stopped talking as a blush came to his face to see a beautiful blue female hedgehog wearing Batman pajamas at his door. "Why….hello, how can I help you?" Tails said trying to sound smooth with a sly smile on his face. "Tails, it's me." Sonic said annoyed by Tails' tone. "So you know who I am huh...can't say I'm surprise. I am a big shot hero because I fight an evil egg shaped man with my super fast speed and cool attitude." Tails said, trying to impress the female hedgehog.

Hearing what Tails just say made Sonic facepalm angrily that the fact that her best friend was hitting on her or the fact he was stealing her thunder. "Tails it's me Sonic, your best friend since childhood." Sonic trying to convince Tails. Tails not convince, gave a laugh at the female hedgehog. "Hahahaha nice one, but Sonic is a boy not a girl." Tails remarked. "Then I'll prove it to you." Sonic said getting ready to prove her yellow fox friend.

"Just yesterday you told me that you erased the data from the wisp, just to download a stupid Backstreet Boys song." Sonic said, making the two tailed fox's eyes widen in shock. "Wait, only Sonic knows about that, then that means….SONIC IT IS YOU!" Tails shouted in shock. "What happen to you?" Tails asked, looking up and down on Sonic. "Well Tails thats why I'm here, I think your experiment did this to me." Sonic pointed at her body, coming into Tails' house. "Umm.. Sonic can you not tell anyone that was hitting on you just now." Tails said, feeling embarrassed. "You don't need to ask me twice." Sonic replied back.

Moments later

Sonic and Tails enter the lab, where the yellow fox was doing a full body scan on Sonic's body from a monitor. "From what I can tell, the experiment made your body change from a boy to girl over the night slowly." Tails said taking notes. "Well I can see that Tails, is there a way to change me back to a male?" Sonic asked. "I'm sure I can whip up a formula to change you back, but its gonna take some time." Tails said still taking notes.

"You mean I have to look like…...this for the time being!" Sonic said in disbelief. "I'm sure it won't be all that bad Sonic, but I think you might want to get a new pair of clothes. I don't think you want to be in your Batman pajamas all day." Tails said, looking at the Batman pajamas that Sonic was wearing. "I don't want to wear women clothing!" Sonic said rejecting the idea. "Come on Sonic, you just have to wear them until I can fix up antidote." Tails said. "I guess you're right, but the problem is that I don't have any women clothing." Sonic stated. "I know a person who might help you with that, I'll come along to help you explained your problem to them." Tails said as he and Sonic made their way out of the house.

At Cream's house

"Mom mom mom look!" yelled a young cream fur rabbit to her mother sitting on the sofa. "Yes Cream dear what is it?" Vanilla asked softly as she looked at her young daughter. "I made a drawing of you." Cream showing her drawing of her mother riding a shark through hot lava, shooting a laser beam out of the shark's mouth. "That's very nice dear, you're gonna become a great artist some day." Vanilla giving Cream a pat on the head on job well done. "Now then, be dear Cream and leave mommy to her recorded stories from last night." Vanilla said as her eyes were on the tv, turning up the volume. "Okay!" Cream cheerfully said as she skipped her way to her room with her pet chao Cheese.

"Now where was I? Oh yes my stories." Vanilla said looking at her tv. "WELCOME BACK TO WWE MONDAY NIGHT RAW LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WE GOT A BIG SLOBBER KNOCKER LADDER MATCH FOR YOU TONIGHT!" Shouted Jim Ross; the commentator. "Oh yeah, these are my stories alright." Vanilla said with a sly smile on her face watching her wrestling match. As Vanilla was enjoying her tv time, when the doorbell of her house suddenly rang.

"Cream can you get that dear!" Vanilla shouted to get her daughter's attention. "Kay mom!" Cream cheerfully said flying her way to answer the door to find Tails there. "Hello Tails how can….." Cream stopped talking to Tails as her eyes laid on the blue female hedgehog behind Tails. "Tails who is she?" Cream asking wanting to know, "She's really pretty and…...why is she wearing Batman pajamas?" Cream asked both excitedly and confused. "I'll explain it all in a bit, just where...wait…...is that wrestling that I hear?" Tails said hearing the noise in the living room. "Tails!" Sonic yelled at his fox friend. "Opps sorry about that Sonic, you know how I am when it comes to wrestling." Tails apologizing. "Wait….Sonic?" Cream asked looking at the female hedgehog carefully. "Like I said, I'll explain it in a bit." Tails said. "Now where is your mother Cream? We need to talk to her." Tails asked. "She's in the living room." Cream pointed the direction as Sonic and Tails enter the house.

"Yeah, tombstone power drive him Undertaker!". Vanilla shouted excitedly to the tv, while punching a pillow. "Let him have it, let him…" Vanilla stopped as she looked to her left to find the yellow fox and female hedgehog with surprise faces from what they just saw. Vanilla slowly walked up to the television, turned it off and walked back to her seat and acted like nothing happen in the last minute. "How can I help you Tails and girl I never seen before." Vanilla said in a soft tone. "Ummm…...yeah well, let me tell you why we're here." Tails said getting ready to explain the problem. "You see, the girl that you see next to me is than other than Sonic." Tails pointing at Sonic.

Vanilla took a closer look at female hedgehog only to have recognized some of the other feature that Sonic normally had. "Sonic is that really you?" Vanilla said putting her hand on her heart. "Yes it's me." Sonic replied. "What happen to him, Tails?" Vanilla asked the fox. "Yesterday, Sonic and I were hanging out in my place after beating Eggman and I asked him if he could help me with a experiment, which he did and then over the night after the experiment he changed into girl." Tails said. "And I'm stuck like this until Tails can create antidote to change me back." Sonic add in. "Oh but Mr. Sonic you look so pretty as a girl." Cream said coming into the room. "Or should I say Ms. Sonic since your girl, I'm confused." Cream said rubbing her head. "I know, we should call you Selena for the time being." Cream happily said. As much as Sonic didn't like the name. he didn't want to hurt the six year old feelings, he had no choice to accept the name for a while.

"You know that's great Idea actually Sonic, pretend to be this Selena person and nobody should recognize you until I change you back into a boy and nobody should ever know about this beside me, you, Vanilla, and Cream." Tails said. "Fine, just call me Selena, until I change back into a boy it's back to Sonic." Selena said frustrated crossing her arms together. "Okay Tails and Son...er I mean...Selena, why are the both of you here?" Vanilla asked. "We're wondering if you got any clothes for Selena to wear? You see she doesn't have anything else to wear beside those Batman pajamas." Tails said. "You came to the right place. Come follow me." Vanilla said leading the fox and hedgehog. Vanilla pulled down a string down in the hallway of her house, revealing a stairway to the attic. "Stay here, I'll get the clothes." Vanilla said going up the attic.

When Vanilla come back down, she was carrying old box with her. "Here, these are some my clothes that I wore back in younger days." Vanilla said handing over the box to Selena. "You can change over in that room." Vanilla said pointing the room. "Thanks Vanilla." Selena said walking in the room to find the right clothes to wear.

It took Selena a while but she found something to wear from the box Vanilla has given her. Tails then knocked at the door where Selena was changing. "Selena, are you ready yet?" Tails asked his former male friend. "Yeah I'm just about done, hold on I'm coming out the room." Selena said. Tails step back from the door with Vanilla and Cream also wanting to see how Selena is dressed. Selena step out of the room to show that she is wearing a red parka jacket with a white shirt underneath it along with a pair blue jeans with Sonic's trademark shoes and gloves still on. "Well how do I look?" Selena said uninterested.

Tails face turned hot red and fainted to the ground, which made Selena facepalm. Vanilla and Cream were both astounded by the way Selena looked in Vanilla's old clothes. "I have to say Selena I couldn't pull out this look when I was young, I'm quite jealous actually." Vanilla said looking carefully at her old clothes. "Selena, it's like you're casting a spell on anybody that sees you to instantly like you or fall in love with you." Cream said happily. "Oh no, I don't what that effect on anybody that sees me." Selena said crossing her arms together in a attitude. "Oh Selena, even when you're giving attitude it just makes you more irresistible haha." Vanilla said as she laughed softly. "Curse my beauty." Selena said in her head. "Anyways now that my clothes issue is solved, can somebody wake Tails up so he can start to work the antidote to change me back to my old self." Selena said pointing to Tails, who was still on the ground.

Moments Later

"Bye Tails, bye Selena." Cream said waving goodbye along with her mother Vanilla to Selena and Tails. "See ya and thanks for the clothes." Selena said waving goodbye back. "So now that our clothes issue is over, let's head back to my lab and make that antidote." Tails said as he and Selena headed to Tails' lab. "Yeah let's…..Oh?" Selena said as her stomach began to rumble. "What's wrong?" Tails said to his friend. "Tails what time is it?" Selena asked. "It's a ten minutes after noon." Tails said looking at his watch. "Well it seems it's time for my chili dog lunch hour." Selena said rubbing her stomach. "Haha even as a girl, you still have your boy traits with you." Tails said. "Yeah and thats a good thing, I don't want any girl traits messing with my boy traits." Selena said as she was getting ready to leave her lunch hour.

"You just go back to the lab and make that antidote. I'll go to Station Square and get on with my chili dog lunch hour. I'll meet you back in your lab when I'm done." Selena said. "Alright Selena I'll meet you then, hopefully with antidote done." Tails said as Selena gave a nod to Tails and left in a blur. "Why do I get the feeling something bad is gonna happen." Tails said looking at the blue blur leaving in top speed before heading to his place to start on the antidote.

End of chapter 1 out of 2


	2. Chapter 2

_Last time we meet the blue blur, he helped his friend Tails with an experiment which accidently turned him into a girl the next day. Even as a girl, Sonic is still himself just in a girl body. Sonic, who is now name Selena for the time being, until Tails can change her back to her normal form with the antidote he is working on. Right now she is on her way to Station Square to get some chili dogs to satisfy her hunger, wearing the clothes she gotten from Vanilla since Selena didn't have any women clothing of her own. Let's see what madness happens to the female hedgehog as she continues her day. _

With Selena

Selena was walking through Station Square as she finally reached the chili dog stand where she usually gets her chili dogs at. Along the way, Selena was unaware by the looks she was receiving from everybody sparking their interest in her, wondering who she was. Selena then approach the owner of the chili dog stand who was reading the daily newspaper. "I'll take three chili dogs today my good man." Selena said looking at the menu of different types of chili dog toppings. "Sure ma'am that would be….." the man stopped talking when he put down the newspaper to take a look at his customer. He was stunned by the beauty that laid in front of him, where Selena was still look at the menu, unaware by the man's staring.

"Six dollars and fifty cents." Selena said finishing the man's sentence pulling out the money. "No no, it's on the house." the man said handing over three chili dogs over on a plate to Selena, much to her surprise. "Umm...why are they free?" Selena asked. "A pretty girl like you shouldn't have to pay for food like that. Tell me what's your name?" the man asked dreamily. "Son… I mean Selena." Selena said quickly correcting herself. "Ah Selena what a wonderful name." the man said dreamily look up the blue sky. The man looked at the sky for a while, until Selena spoke up after just standing there wondering why the guy was looking at the sky all dreamly. "Yeah...well thanks for the free chili dogs…..I'll be on my way then." Selena said awkwardly, wondering what just happen, walking away from the man. "I better tell everybody thats everybody about Selena." The man said pulling out his phone to send the message about Selena.

"Man that was weird, who cares though the only thing important right now is filling my stomach with these chili dogs." Selena said licking her lip. As Selena was look at her chili dogs, she notice of group of men, women, and children were following behind her, all wondering who she is. When she stop dead in track, the group of people also stop dead in their tracks as well. Selena took one small step forward and the people behind her also took one step forward. "Why are they following me, maybe they want these free chili dogs I got, well thats not gonna happen." Selena said as she began to speed walk, losing the people who who were following her.

As Selena was speed walking to a place to eat a her chili dogs someone shouted for her on her left. "Hey you! Pretty hedgehog girl holding the chili dogs!" Shouted the voice.

Meanwhile at "Club Rouge"

We see Rouge the bat, a seventeen year bat thief who works for the G.U.N. and is the proud owner of "Club Rouge", hanging out with her two friends Shadow the Hedgehog, a creation made by Eggman's grandfather Gerald Robotnik who claims Shadow to be the Ultimate Life form. Shadow was playing a game pool with himself and Rouge's other friend was E-123 Omega, a robot created by Eggman and is the last robot to be made in Eggman's E-series of robots. Omega was playing some music with his built in radio in him, trying to brighten the mood. "Club Rouge" is currently closed with only three of them in the building at the moment. Rouge then walked up to Shadow with a face of concern. "You know Shadow ever since I got that pool table here, you been doing nothing but playing it all day everyday for the last two weeks." Rouge said disappointed. "Yeah so?" Shadow said not caring at all.

"You should be more like Sonic, Shadow. Go out and have the time of your life and smell the fresh air instead just doing the same thing everyday, makes me wonder what's Big Blue is doing right now, I bet he's having fun at the moment." Rouge said thinking about what Sonic is doing. "That's because I'm not Sonic, I don't need fresh air, all I need is this pool table. It's what keeps me calm and relax." Shadow said not moving his eyes from the pool table. "Serious Shadow, just go out and makes some new friends that aren't a thief or robot. Maybe you'll even find a girl that might interest you." Rouge said teasing. "No way, I fine with the way things are now." Shadow said grumpily. "Speaking of girl, my favorite tv show is on right now." Rouge said activating a switch, making a tv appear in front of them.

"What show might that be?" Shadow asked. "It's called 'The World's Prettiest Girl', in the show they go around the world and try to find the most beautiful girl and bring lots of attention to her and it's a Station Square special episode." Rouge said happily. "Sounds lame and a horrible excuse of a show." Shadow said as Rouge turned on the tv. "Oh I wonder who's the lucky girl who gonna get the spotlight?" Rouge said excitedly, putting the show on. "Whoever she is, she's probably not even pretty to begin with. Probably can't get my eyes off this pool table" Shadow add in, still playing pool.

Meanwhile at Angel Island

"Come on you stupid tv, work for crying out loud!" shouted a angry red echidna name Knuckles, who is pounding on the top of the tv to make it work while guarding the Master Emerald at a secret altar on the island. "This is the last time, I take hand-me-downs from Sonic." Knuckles angrily said. "At least Tails was kind enough to make a small power generator for the tv to power up." Knuckles said, look at the power generator next to the tv.

It took while, but Knuckles manage to get the tv working making the channels appear on the tv. "Let's see, what's something good to watch for the time being." Knuckles said, flipping through the channels. Knuckles took about five minutes of channel surfing until one of the channels caught his eyes. "Hello, what's this?" Knuckles said with interest.

On the tv screen

"Hello and welcome, I'm your host Jack Volt and welcome to another installment of 'The World's Prettiest Girl'. Now then let's go find us the lucky girl of today; right here at Station Square." Jack said as the camera was following. "Let's see no too short. No too tall. No too skinny." Jack said looking around at the women of Station Square. "THERE HER!" Jack shouted pointing in the direction where he shouted. The camera then moved to show on screen a blue female hedgehog holding a plate of chili dogs. "Hey you! Pretty hedgehog girl holding the chili dogs." Jack shouted, running up to her. "Tell me and audience your name." Jack said looking back and forth at the girl and the camera. "Ummm…..Selena the Hedgehog." Selena said looking at the camera with a questionable look at her face.

"Well Selena, how about I tell that you are have been chosen to be the World's Prettiest Girl for today. What do you say?" Jack asked. "Just exactly why am I?" Selena said annoyed. "Haven't you notice how pretty you look, I mean come on right?" Jack said to the camera. "I'm not pretty and I don't want to be part of this." Selena said in mad tone. "Hahaha even when you get angry is cute." Jack said laughing. "Some guys like girls that are feisty." Jack said to the camera. "Buzz off." Selena said walking off the camera screen. Jack then receive a call from his company on his phone. "Yes?" Jack said answering his phone. "What?! Really?! That much because of her on screen. Yes, I'm on it." Jack said as he hang up his phone. "Hey wait a minute!" Jack said catching up to Selena with the camera following behind. "Look I don't want to take part of your stupid show, so beat it." Selena said, annoyed that Jack was following her.

"Well what if I told you that right now because of you, about over five hundred billion people around the world are tuning in to see you on their tv screen. It's the most view we ever gotten ever before. So what do you have to say about that Selena?" Jack said holding the mic next Selena, who had a really scared face on her. "You see that folks, she is so happy that she's speechless." Jack said excitedly. Selena then ran in a blue blur away from the camera leaving the scene. "Wow she's a fast one, makes her even more awesome. If you folks want to give your attention to her, she's right here at Station Square right now and don't worry about her leaving the city anytime soon. There has been news that every exit of Station Square is blocked, preventing her from leaving. You folks however, can still enter and leave the city anytime." Jack said with a smile as the show went to commercials.

Meanwhile back at "Club Rouge"

"Wow, that has to be the cutest girl I have ever seen, I'm actually jealous which ever hardly happens you know." Rouge said looking at both Omega and Shadow, who still kept on looking at the tv screen. "Tell me Omega, what's Selena's cuteness level at?" Rouge asked her robot friend. "Analyzing right now." said Omega, analyzing as a picture of Selena pop up on his monitor. "According to the results, her cuteness factor are through the roofs. It's so cute that people with coldest hearts will smile when they see her." Omega stated. "What really? She's really that cute?" Rouge said as she and Omega turn to Shadow, who was still facing the tv. "Shadow?" Rouge said slowly walking up to Shadow.

"Shadow are you okay?" Rouge said as she saw that Shadow had a blank face. "I'm more than okay, Rouge." Shadow replied back. "I think I'm in….love." Shadow said with a small smile, which really scared Rouge. "Shadow you're…...smiling and it's really creepy me out." Rouge said shaking in fear. "Rouge, I need to find this Selena girl and learn more about her." Shadow said. "Well Jack Volt did say that she's at Station Square right now, just hope other people aren't trying to make her theirs already." Rouge said, watching Shadow leave the club. "I'll be back, I gonna find that girl and make her my." Shadow said leaving in black blur. "Why do I get a feeling theres more to it from that girl. A pretty girl like Selena doesn't happen out of nowhere you know." Rouge said to Omega, wondering. "Oh what am I talking about, at least Shadow is happy and thats what matters." Rouge said happily. "Don't you agree, Omega?" Rouge asked her robot friend. "Agree, it's good that he found something more to life than just playing pool." Omega stated. "Although I feel that Shadow is gonna have some competition to win that girl's heart." Rouge said as she fix the pool table.

Back at Angel Island

"By the Master Emerald's' power that has to be the most prettiest girl I have ever laid my eyes on." Knuckles said getting up. "She's at Station Square right now, I bet I can to talk to her if I find her." Knuckles said. "It's does get a little lonely here at the island, maybe her around she can brighten things up here." Knuckles said getting ready to leave, when the Master Emerald started glowing violently. "Quiet Master Emerald, we are never getting back together, not after you cheated on me with that bat girl Rouge." Knuckles said to the Master Emerald as he was leaving the island and started heading to Station Square.

The Master Emerald then started to talk when Knuckles completely left the area. "KNUCKLES! I THOUGHT WHAT WE HAD WAS SPECIAL!" The Master Emerald sadly shouted in a telepathy voice, shedding a tear.

Meanwhile at Station Square with Selena

"500 hundred billion people watching me on tv, thats nuts man!" Selena said running through the streets of Station Square unable to make what just happen. "I got to escape Station Square and head back to Tails to see if he has the antidote ready to change me back, but first." Selena said stopping dead in her tracks and started to eat the three chili dogs quickly as she can. "*Burp*" Selena let out a cute small burp. "Even her burps are adorable!" shouted a voice behind Selena. Selena turned around and found a large army of people who are all wanting to see her. "SELENA WE LOVE YOU!" "SELENA SIGN MY SHIRT!" "SELENA HAVE MY HEART!" "SELENA PLEASE BE MY MODEL FOR TIME MAGAZINE!" "SELENA WE NEED YOU FOR SUMMERSLAM!" shouted multiple people from the crowd. "Oh crud! Curse my beauty!" Selena shouted as she started running from the crowd.

As Selena was running around Station Square, she notice that all the exits were blocked by cars, buses, and loads of people wanting to see her. "How can they block all the exits like that so quickly." Selena wondered as she once again blasted off running. "It feels like I'm a Twilight Zone episode right now." Selena said when she saw familiar yellow cat in a red dress, reading the newspaper alone. "Oh thanks goodness it's Honey, I just hope she can recognize me." Selena hoped, heading to Honey.

"Hahaha oh Garfield, cats don't eat lasagna like that." Honey said laughing, reading the funny comics strips on the newspaper. "HONEY!" shouted Selena from behind making Honey jump in fear. "Oh Honey, you don't know how glad I am to see you right now." Selena said to Honey. "Umm.. thanks strange girl, how do you know who I am by the way?" Honey asked the blue female hedgehog. "Honey it's me Sonic." Selena said, making Honey have a unconvince look on her. "Yeah right and I'm based off a fighter from a fighting game." Honey said sarcastically. "Honey, I made a promise to you that I won't tell your parents that you tried to kill me back at Muna Island." Selena said. Hearing this made Honey eyes widen in shocked as she quickly looked the female hedgehog before her. "Sonic, is that really you?" Honey said looking carefully at Selena. "The one and only." Selena pointed to herself. "What happened?" Honey asked unable to believe that her was change into a girl. "Well Honey it all started yesterday…" Selena said as she began to tell Honey the story.

One explanation later

"And now I'm stuck like this until Tails can make the antidote to change me back and not only that, but millions of people are after me like if I'm best thing that ever happen since the invention of toilet paper." Selena said finishing her story. Honey was silence through the whole story until she crack a small smile and busted out laughing. "Hahahahahaha." Honey laughed hard shedding tears out her eyes. Selena had annoyed look on her, "Yeah yeah laugh it up Honey." Selena said. "I'm sorry Son...I mean Selena, but that was just too hard not to laugh at. Hahahahaha." Honey said continuing to laugh.

Just as Selena was about to say something to Honey, she saw a large group of people coming behind Honey from the far distance. "Oh no its my crazy fans, quick Honey you gotta help me." Selena pleaded. Honey stopped laughing and handed Selena the newspaper she was reading. "Use this newspaper and hold it to cover your face, like they do in the cartoons." Honey said. Selena quickly grabbed the newspaper and hold it straight on her face, when the fans came and stopped to talk to Honey.

"Hey you yellow cat, you didn't happen to see a beautiful blue female hedgehog around here haven't you?" One the people of the crowd asked, totally ignoring the girl holding the newspaper to her face next to Honey. "Yeah, I saw her heading in that direction over there." Honey said lying, pointing the direction. "Thank you, you hear that people we have a lead!" the man from the crowd shouted. "HOORAY!" the people in the crowd shouted at the same time as they all left.

Honey was taken surprise by the crowd's happy outburst for Selena, "Wow Selena they must really like your looks if they are that crazy." Honey said as Selena still kept the newspaper to her face. "Well I don't like my new look, I just want to change back to my good old boy self and end this nightmare." Selena said as she and Honey walked together. "To make matters worse, apparently they blocked all the exits in Station Square so that I can't escape." Selena said putting the newspaper down a bit. "It looks like you're even on the headline of the newspaper." Honey said showing Selena the headline of the newspaper she is holding. Selena read the name of the headline slowly, "Selena the Hedgehog, best thing that happen since the invention of toilet paper. Man the press here works really fast." Selena said. "This has to be the worse day of my life." Selena said sadly. "Come on, don't be like that, look at the bright side. At least Amy won't recognize you with your new looks." Honey said trying cheer Selena up. Selena then had a smile on her face. "Yeah you're right, she won't bother me if I look like this. No matter how crazy these fans are, they are nowhere as crazy as Amy." Selena stated as she and Honey walked together through the streets, laughing together.

As the two were walking, Selena put the newspaper to her face whenever she sees one her fans coming to them for the next few minutes. "I can't believe the newspaper trick actually works." Selena stated. Then someone grabbed Selena's shoulder and turn her around. The person who grabbed Selena was Shadow the Hedgehog who had a nervous face on him. "I know you don't know me, but would you do me the favor and become my girl." Shadow said, nervously pulling out some flowers. Selena face then turned barf green and put her hand on her mouth and quickly ran to a nearby trashcan and threw up in it. "Even when vomits in a trashcan, she's still beautiful." Shadow said in his head watching Selena throw up in the trashcan, a few feet away from her. "Just when I thought this day couldn't get any worse, it just got worser." Selena said, while Honey was laughing throughout the whole scene. "So what do you say? My sweet Selena." Shadow said with a small smile. "Oh no...I think I gonna…." Selena was cut off as she once again barfed in the trashcan from seeing Shadow's smile. "Hahahaha this is too good hahahaha." Honey said laughing

"Hold right there Shadow! She's gonna be mine!" Shouted a voice behind the them. Three of them turn around to find Knuckles, who was also holding flowers in his hands. "She's not going to be your girl, she's gonna be my girl." Knuckles said. Selena felt dizzy again and threw up in the trashcan again hearing Knuckles' remark. "Well there goes my lunch." Selena said as she finished vomiting in the trashcan. "No way Knuckles, she and I are meant to be!" Shadow said angrily. "No she's meant to be with me!" Knuckles said angrily as they both pressed their foreheads against each other and looked at each other like if they were ready to fight as the both of them are blindly in love with Selena. "We'll let Selena decide who she wants to date, If she can't choose we'll fight for her." Shadow said. "Alright fine by me, Selena who do you cho...Selena?" Knuckles looked over Shadow's shoulder to see that Selena was gone while Honey was rolling on the floor laughing. "Hahahaha I can't breathe hahahahaha." Honey laugh holding her stomach from laughing. "You see, you scared her off!" Shadow said. "Me!? It was you who scared her off!" Knuckles shot back as they both started to chase after Selena.

With Selena

"This is so bad. Very very bad." Selena said running at top speed after encountering Shadow and Knuckles. Selena stopped at a corner of a block to rest a bit from all the running she has been doing all today. "I need to take break from all this 's killing me." Selena said putting her hands on her knees, taking a breather. "LOOK THERE SHE IS!" Shouted a voice from her right. What Selena saw was not just a large group of people, but also helicopters and zeppelins in the sky with her name on it. "They are really going overboard aren't they." Selena said running off again with her fans following her.

Selena manage to find a dark alley where she hid as her fans ran past her without any knowledge of her hiding there. "Looks like I lost them, good I better…..AHH!" Selena screamed in fear when she turned her head left to find Shadow leaning on the wall next to her. "Hello there, I think we should…." Shadow was cut off when a punch from Knuckles almost his face, who cut in. "No I think we should…" Knuckles said but was cut off. "Hey! I was here first Knuckles." Shadow said. "Oh yeah I don't think she was taking you so kindly." Knuckles barked back. "Look, you guys are sweet and all, but I'm not looking to be in a relationship with anybody and…..you guys are ignoring me aren't you." Selena said as the two boys had a stare down completely ignoring what she is saying to them. "She's mine I tell ya!" Shadow shouted. "No She's mine." Knuckles shouted.

The two boys then went into a street fight which Selena took the opportunity to flee from the two. "As much as I like to watch a good street fight, I can't stick around like this." Selena said fleeing. The two boys fought for a good five minutes until they realize that Selena was gone. "Where did she go?" Knuckles said as he and Shadow they both had each other in a headlock. "After her!" Shadow shouted.

As Selena was running she looked behind to not only see Shadow and Knuckles chasing her, but her fans, helicopters and zeppelins chasing her as well. "I OFFICIALLY HATE THIS DAY!" Selena shouted at the top of her lungs. "SELENA!" shouted voice from her left. "TAILS!" Selena shouted happily as she saw Tails flying his Tornado alongside Honey who was in the passenger seat. "How did you know I was here!?" Selena asked Tails. "Are you kidding me, you're all over the news and internet." Tails stated. "Please Tails, did you finish the antidote to change me back?!" Selena shouted at Tails. "Sure have, Honey throw him the antidote." Tails said to Honey, who nodded. "Okay Selena, CATCH!" Honey said as she threw the tube at Selena. "I GOT IT." Selena said as she jumped in the air and caught the tube. "Selena you might want to drink that when no one is around, I don't think you want the people to know who you really are." Tails said. Selena nodded and quickly tried to place to find place to change back as she was continued being chased.

Several minutes has passed and Selena found an abandoned warehouse in near the piers of Station Square. Selena quickly entered in the building and barricaded the entrance with the things she found in the warehouse. "There that should keep them away a bit." Selena said as she pulled out the tube containing the antidote, from the pocket of her parka jacket. She then heard a voice coming from the other side of the entrance. "I think I saw Selena enter in the warehouse." said the voice. "Oh no it's the fans, they found me." Selena said in horror as the people outside began to bang on the barricade door. "I hope this works." Selena said as she began to drink the whole tube.

Outside of the warehouse

"Okay you guys just one more and the doors will break down." Knuckles said as he and Shadow and the fans had a battering ram with them. "On the count to three. ONE! TWO! THR…." Knuckles stopped counting when the door slowly opening. "Look she's coming out of the warehouse." One of the fans said. They were expecting to see a female hedgehog, but only to see none other than the blue blur himself, Sonic at the door. "Hey guys what's going on and what is it up with the battering ram?" Sonic asked cheerfully and confused.

"Hey where's Selena?" another fan from the crowd said with everybody agreeing. "Ladies and gentlemen! I have some news about Selena!" Sonic said making everyone silent by his announce about Selena. "I have been told that Selena has left and went to a place far far away." Sonic said. "Well how do you know that?" shouted a woman from the crowd with everyone giving Sonic a questionable looks. "She told me herself. You can say that I'm very close to her(literally)." Sonic said. Everyone put their heads down in sadness as some people started crying, especially Shadow and Knuckles who were taking it not so well.

Sonic couldn't help but feel sorry as he watch everyone moan and weep for Selena, almost like if they lost all hope and joy in the world. "Wait theres another thing Selena told me!" Sonic shouted making everyone look back at Sonic. "She said it was nice to see the people who care about her and making her special and she thanks each and everyone of you." Sonic said hoping to make everyone happy. Everyone cheered hearing Sonic's remark, they were all so happy that some people did some back flips and cartwheels in joy, much to Sonic's surprise. Knuckles and Shadow then walked up to Sonic. "Sonic what were you doing in the warehouse in anyways?" Knuckles asked. "Oh you know working on my fighting skills like they do in the movies." Sonic said lying, walking away from them.

"Sonic!" Shouted voice to the blue hedgehog. "Tails! Honey!" Sonic said happily see to his two friends. "Sonic your back to your boy self." Honey said to male hedgehog. "Yup, I'm so glad to be a boy again." Sonic said happily. "Looks like this is gonna be one day you won't ever forget, huh Sonic?" Tails said. "Never mention to anyone that I was Selena and we never speak of her ever again as long as we live." Sonic said as Tails and Honey both nodded in an agreement. "Well with that being said, how about we head to the arcade and have some fun." Honey suggested. "I'm up for that, how about you Sonic?" Tails asked. "After the day I had, I need some fun." Sonic said as the three of them headed to the arcade. "Why do I get the feeling that Selena will come back in the future." Sonic said in his head, while walking with his two friends.

_A week has passed since the whole Selena incident happen. People around the world went on a look out for Selena. Even a groups of experts went into looking for her, but no matter what, they couldn't find a trace of her. As for Sonic, he stayed at home for the next couple days watching the news and updates for any trace Selena, until everyone stops looking for Selena, with Honey still laughing at the people who were looking for Selena. Sonic right now is at the top of his roof of his house alone, stargazing at the dark blue sky. Enjoying the stars that shine bright above him._

"Awww….nothing like stargazing before the day ends. I'm practically the only one that does this." Sonic said in a relax tone looking at the stars with a smile on his face. As Sonic was watching the stars, he heard someone knock on his door. Sonic got up and looked down at the edge of his roof to see it was Knuckles and Shadow, both holding boxes of chocolate in heart shape boxes. Sonic jumped off from the roof and landed in front of them. "Hey guys what can I do for ya?" Sonic asking the two. "Sonic you said you were close to Selena." Shadow said. "So can you tell us when she's coming back, we really miss her." Knuckles add in. "Sorry guys but I'm afraid she won't be coming back in a long time." Sonic said making the two sad. "Buuuut I'll take these boxes of chocolates and give it to her when she does come back." Sonic said lying, even though technically he was telling the truth. Sonic grabbed the boxes of chocolate and quickly ran into his house to eat them.

"You know Shadow, I have feeling that Sonic is not telling us something about Selena." Knuckles said. "I know what you mean Knuckles, I think Sonic knows where Selena is." Shadow said making Knuckles agree with him. They both turn around to see Honey the Cat holding her hand on her mouth with her face turning red, trying really hard not to laugh the boys. "What?!" The two boys said to Honey, who went on laughing at them. "I wonder why she's laughing at us?" Knuckles said looking at Shadow. "I don't know, she's probably crazy." Shadow said as they both left the scene, leaving Honey alone to laugh. "Just wait when they ever find out one day. Hahahaha." Honey laughed as she made her way to Sonic's house to hang out with him.

The End

(A/N): Will Selena ever come back? Maybe in a future Sonic Tales. We'll just have to wait and see shall we. Until then enjoy the previous Sonic Tales and the upcoming Sonic Tales in the future, I have made and am making at the moment. So keep an eye out til then. I hope you all enjoyed this entry of Sonic Tales. Let me know what you guys or girls think.


End file.
